


Trust and Love

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bondage, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Written for the Kinktober 2017 prompt: Bondage





	Trust and Love

Oliver thrust up with his hips as Felicity sank down on him.

His hands were bound behind the big comfortable chair with the tie he had been wearing. His shirt was fully unbuttoned, hia chest and godlike abs were wonderfully displayed. His suit pants were undone, his cock free for Felicity's pleasure.

Straddling his lap Felicity's skirt was hiked up around her waist. Her panties were stuffed in Oliver's mouth, her top was on the floor beneath his desk. Her bra was black and lacy and doing remarkable work to create a deep cleavage.

Felicity rested her hands on his shoulders. He was fully inside her and trying to jerk up with his hips to get some friction.

“Enough of that,” she smacked his shoulder and he stopped. Frustration and need was clear in his eyes. “I'm in charge right now. Don’t make me tie you down more.”

Oliver nodded.

Felicity smiled and rewarded him with a roll of her hips that made him groan around the fabric filling his mouth.

The blinds were drawn and the door was locked, but Felicity still felt the thrill that came with having sex somewhere they shouldn’t be.

She stroked his face with her hands and leaned in to kiss his forehead. It was nice just to sit there on him. Unconsciously their breathing almost synced up.

“You feel so good inside,” she said quietly and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. She listened to his breathing. She felt the rise and fall in his shoulders.

Behind the chair his hands were clenched into fists. The tie around his wrists wasn’t too tight and he could have broken free with a bit of effort. But the bondage wasn't just about physical restraint. It was about trust and control. He had such intense need to be on control most of the time, letting go was an act of complete trust and love.

Felicity moved slow. Her hips rocked back and forth. She kissed his neck between whispers telling him how much she loved him and how wonder it was to be with him and how amazing it was having him in her.

Steady, unhurried, she picked up the pace, moving her hips more. Oliver started thrusting up again and this time she did nothing to stop him.

Felicity held onto his shoulders and adjusted her angle a little, taking him deeper. His groan spurred her on.

“Oliver, oh, Oliver.”

She rode him faster now, harder. Felicity shifted back so she could look him in the eyes. Oliver was breathing loudly though his nose, Felicity was gasping and moaning. She kicked it up another gear. Her breasts bouncing to the rhythm of her fucking, her bra just managing to contain them.

Felicity could see Olivier was close. She chased her own peak as relentless as the Green Arrow pursued a criminal. She felt the throb of his cock as he came, he kept his eyes open, watching her. Just as the last of his climax was fading Felicity felt the rush of her own orgasm.

For a while after they stayed where they were, catching their breath and sharing the quiet happiness of fulfilment.

“Sorry I kinda made a mess,” Felicity said with a giggle when she moved off him. His dark pants were wet and sticky with a mixture of their fluids.

Oliver shrugged. No big deal, he kept a change of clothes here anyway. She pulled her underwear out from his mouth and they kissed while she reached around and tugged free the knot of the tie.

He wrapped his arms around her and she returned to his lap.

Cleaning up could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2017 prompt: Bondage


End file.
